WarStrucken
by xxdarkxwingedxangelxx
Summary: The Guardians of Leafe are a seven of the only girls that can use the seven main elements that the females of Leafenia aren't able to use... but what if they're former friend is fighting against them and why is somebody back from the dead!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Leafe, the main source of all living things. Everything needs leafe to survive, to live, to exist. Take the leafe of anything, then that things dies. Take all the leafe of the world and the world will cease to exist. To protect the leafe of the world, Leafe Knights were created for all over, on every continent, for every country. But what most didn't realize was that there was a group of girls, all of them different from all the women and girls of the Leafenian population, that had enormously dangerous powers. So dangerous that if their powers go out of their control, the world could end...


	2. Chapter 1: Broken Free

**Here's the first chp.... ik it's quite short but ... i have it all written down... it just might take me a while to actually type it... cuz i'm a bit lazy.....**

**Chapter 1 ~ Broken Free**

Light winds blew across a big grassy meadow. In the middle of the field was a tall big tree and a large pond that was next to the tree. Suddenly, the sky turned dark and thunder rolled out in the distance. A huge gust of wind blew across the field, causing the tree in the middle to snap in half. There was a loud noise when the tree snapped and a cloud of blackness swarmed out of the tree. Then from within there came a menacing voice.

"Those stupid ass Guardians of Leafe." the voice said. "They'll regret locking me in this tree. Darkness, come."

From the sky, a large black Pegasus came down to land near the broken tree. Then from inside the tree, a young woman covered in a clock of darkness stepped out of the tree and went to the Pegasus. She gave it a pat before mounting it.

Once the young woman was on, the Pegasus stretched it's wings and made a running start before lifting into the air.

As they flew off, the storm clouds went with them. As they left, red circular things started to fall and the instant they touched the ground, the ground turned black.

Out from the nearby forest, a big black wolf was turning to run deeper in the forest after growling.


	3. Chapter 2: Light Road to Earth

**Sorry it took so long to update... i have it all written down but i'm a bit lazy to actually type it... ehehehe**

Chapter 2

Light Road to Earth

"JoJo!" I heard my twin sister, Sierra's, voice yell.

I turned around to see her running, her black hair (that had random green highlights) blowing behind her.

"'Ello dear." I said, when she finally caught up with me. "Where've you been?"

"Practicing. Sort of." Sierra answered.

We started to walk again.

"You?" my sister asked, picking leaves out of her hair.

"Took one of my random walks."

"Wow, what'd you find this time?" she asked, laughter in her voice.

"A wicked cool place." I said, with a smile. "Actually, it's a cliff that hangs over the ocean. Awesome place to set up a rope swing or to go cliff diving."

"No! Where? How deep's the water? How?"

Just then a strange but familiar feeling came to me. The feeling of a snake-like things that seemed to crawl all over my skin and a thousand worms in my stomach.

"What the heck?" I said, clutching my stomach.

"What is this?" Sierra asked.

I shook my head, trying to get the awful feeling away.

After awhile the feeling went away and I could at least stand straight.

"What was that?" Sierra asked.

"I don't know... but I've got a bad feeling."

Just then I heard something move the bushes to my right. Both me and Sierra got into fighting stance.

"JoJo and Sierra." a deep voice growled.

Out of the bushes came my guardian, Nightmare, a big black wolf that could start into my eyes at 5 ft.

"Nightmare!" I said, rushing over. "Did you fe- what's the matter?"

Nightmare had a terrified look on his face.

"Nightmare?!" I asked. "Nightmare, what's the matter?!"

"You two need to come to the meadow right now!" he said. "You'll understand once we get there."

Sierra and I exchanged a look and shrugged.

'Better to listen to Nightmare when he has such an urgent edge to his voice.' I thought as I climbed onto his back.

"Sierra, get on." Nightmare growled.

Sierra nodded and hurriedly climbed on. Once she was on Nightmare started to run through the forest. Green trees started to go by us but I began to feel weird as the scenery started to become dreary and black.

"What happened?" I asked Nightmare as we came in sight of the meadow.

"This is what happened." Nightmare said, stopping at the edge of the meadow.

I gasped as I took in the black, dreary scenery around me. The tree in the middle of the meadow was broken and the whole 5 mile perimeter around the tree was all black.

"What happened to all the leafe?!" Sierra asked from besides me. "How did this happen?!"

"Well-"

Just then I heard more footsteps and Liz behind me exclaim 'Holy shit!'. I turned to see my closest friends, and their guardians, all of whom were the only family I had.

"Liz, watch your language." Liz's guardian, a black colored horse said.

"But Shadow, this is a great reason to swear!" Liz said. "Th princess of darkness escaped from her... imprisonment place and nothing has leafe in the radius of 5 miles around the tree, which sort of is the whole MEADOW!"

"No it's not a good reason to swear." Shadow scolded.

"How 'bout we decide what to do about this?" Reesa interrupted.

"Well..." Tong said, twirling her shoulder length black, purple highlighted hair. "How bout we decide on..."

"Where she's going to attack first?" Cal said in a quiet voice. "The place where she's going to store the tree that'll collect the leafe..."

We all nodded.

"Cal, are you in the mood to..." I asked, concerned.

She nodded as she lifted her hands. Vines shot from her hands and weaved itself into a basket.

"Here." she said, passing the basket to me.

I took it from her and slowly filled it with water. Then Sierra threw in part of a dead leafe taken grass and all of us crowded around the bowl. Soon the water in the bowl showed tall buildings, cars and then a sign that said something town.

"Where's that?" Lumiere asked, looking utterly confused.

"Th-that's Awayuki town…" Cal said, quietly. "The last place Zala saw before we imprisoned her in that tree."

Cal backed away from the bowl, no emotion on her face but fear in her eyes.

"Cal, it's all right." Cal's guardian, a black lion, Maximus said.

"No, it's not." Cal whispered. "It's my fault this whole thing is happening. My fault that-"

"Cal, none of this is your fault." Liz said, breaking away from the circle to go over to Cal.

"Quit lying."

"Cal, it's not your fault." Reesa's guardian, an ice dragon, Exavyer said.

"Yes it is!" Cal said, more loudly this time.

"No it isn't." Sierra's guardian, a leopard, Feu said, coming out of the bushes from behind Cal. "It was Zala's decision to shift her powers. It had nothing to do with you."

"Feu's right, Cal." Maximus said. "It's not your fault."

"But-"

"No but's Cal." I said, putting the bowl down. "It's not your fault, it was Zala's decision and you can't look back."

"But-"

"Cal, NO BUT'S, I DON'T CARE." I shouted at the top of my lungs. "THE PAST IS THE PAST AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE THE PAST! ALL YOU CA-"

I was cut off when my sister put a hand over my mouth.

"Mmmm….." I complained. "Mmmmmmmgmm."

"The shut up." Sierra said. "My god, I thought I was going to lose an eardrum."

"I know." Liz said. "Sometimes you need to shut up, JoJo."

"Mmm….mmm….mmmmm" I said, pointing at Cal.

"I'll quit saying but if you won't scream." Cal said.

"Mmm…" I said loudly, pointing at Cal.

I tried getting out of Sierra's grip but I couldn't.

"JoJo, quit squirming and you have to promise." Sierra said.

When I tried getting out of Sierra's grip again, her grip became even stronger. Not being able to, I bit her.

"Ow! Damn! JoJo!" Sierra shouted. "You freakin bit me!"

"Well you wouldn't get you hand away from my mouth!" I said. "I wouldn't have bitten you if you got your hand away."

"JoJo, did anybody ever tell you, canablism is frowned upon in most societies?" Lumiere asked.

"Oh well." I shrugged. "I don't belong to those 'most' societies."

"Apparently not." Liz said. "What society do you belong to?"

"Um… I don't know…" I said. "Some cannibalistic society?"

"Is there such a word as cannibalistic?" Sierra asked.

"I don't think so…" Reesa said.

"I would think so…" Lumiere said.

"How about you look it up in the dictionary." Cal said.

"Good idea!" Lumiere said.

"No! Not good idea!" Lumiere's guardian, a black panther said.

"What happened to going to the Awayuki Town?!" Tong's guardian, a panda bear, Cululu asked.

"Well…" All of us Guardians of Leafe said.

"Well, no. Let's get going." Feu said, "Come on. Get the Light Road up!"

All of out guardians started to push us to move deeper into the forest.

"Right here should be fine." Maximus said, stopping.

"Yeah." Nightmare said.

"All right, one of you create the Light Road." Shadown said.

I exchanged glances with the rest of the Guardians of Leafe.

"I'm not doing it." I said.

"Not me." Sierra said, after me.

"Not me. "Liz and Cal echoed.

"I'll do it." Lumiere sighed, rolling her eyes.

She went to the center of us and put her right hand out in front of her. Soon a huge door of light appeared in front of her. From the other side came loud noises of cars beeping, people talking, and people walking. Lumiere walked through.

"So what's it like on the other side, Lumiere?" Liz asked, going closer to the Light Road. "Is it dangerous?"

I smiled as I walked up behind Liz and pushed her through.

"Holy crap!" Liz said, well shouted, going through.

I heard Lumiere yell at Liz on the other side. I laughed.

"Did you have a nice trip, Liz?" I asked.

"JoJo, you bitch!" Liz shouted. "I can't believe you! I hate you!"

"I love yo-" I started when I felt somebody push me through.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I fell through the Light Road.

On the other side of the Light Road, I fell onto the ground in an alley.

"Who pushed me?!" I asked, through clenched teeth.

"I did." Sierra said, coming through the Light Road, smiling.

After her, came the rest of the Guardians of Leafe and the guardians.

"You, bitch." I said, teasingly, going up to Sierra and hitting her.

"Abuse." She said, hitting me back.

"Girls." Nightmare said, warningly. "Quit fooling around."

"What? We're not fooling around. " I said, pushing Sierra.

"Hey!" Sierra said, shoving me back.

"Girls! There's no time to be fooling around!" Feu said. "Quit it!"

"Fine." I said, with a sigh.

"Party pooper." Sierra mumbled.

I nodded with agreement.

"Stop. We've got work to do." Nightmare growled. "We're going to have to split up. To search for any demon larves."

"And change your appearances first." Cululu said, as he shifted out of his true Leafenian form into his false ladybug form.

We all nodded and one by one changed to our forms. I raised my hand and water spiraled down around me. When I was finished with my change , my long ankle length black/ brown hair with blue highlights shortened to waist length and became wavy. My clothes also changed from black and blue pants and long t-shirt (almost like a jumper) to black jeans and a blue spaghetti strapped tank top with a black sweater.

"Way to all look somewhat the same." Exavyer said, from where he sat on Reesa's shoulder as a white gecko with blue spots.

All of us, Guardians of Leafe, looked at what we had changed and laughed. Well all of us except for Cal, though I could tell she was amused.

All of us had our hair black with some sort of style except for Reesa.

"Well, what can we say." I said, moving my bangs out of my eyes. "We have the same way of thinking."

"Most of us do." Liz said, playfully glaring at Reesa.

"What?!" she asked. "I just didn't want to change my hair black!"

"So?" I asked.

"So, at least I'm not as short as you are!" Reesa said.

"Hey! I'm not short!" I shouted at her. "It's called being fun size or rather being pixified!"

"Yes, because four eleven is not short." Sierra said.

"Shut up!" I said, sticking my tongue out at the both of them.

"All right, enough." Nightmare said, climbing onto my shoulder. "Let's get searching."

"How are they splitting up?" Maximus asked, from where he sat on Cal's shoulder.

"How 'bout Liz and Cal, JoJo and Sierra, and Tong, Reesa and Lumiere. Shadow said… hissed. "And if they need to split up then they can."

"What happened to us making decisions?" Tong asked, pushing her black, puple streaked hair out of her eyes.

"It died along with the rest of the earth." Cal said in a monotone.

I tried not to laugh.

"All right, enough." Avian said. "Let's go, come on. We don't got all day."

"Tong, Reesa and Lumiere, go to the east." Cululu said, from where he sat. "Liz and Cal go to the north. Sierra and JoJo go to the west."

"What about you guardians?" Liz asked.

"We're coming with you of course." Shadow said. "With our respective person of course."

"What happened to the south?" Sierra asked.

"I guess that one died too." I told her.

"A lot of things seem to be dying lately." Reesa said in a light voice.

"Well everything WILL die if you don't get moving!" Exavyer said. "Now move, move, move!"

"All right!" We, Guardians of Leafe, yelled at him.

I sighed as we walked out of the alley.

"People are staring at us…" I said to Nightmare as I watched people pass by giving us weird looks.

"That doesn't matter." Nightmare said, in my ear.

"All right, we splittin?" Sierra asked.

We all nodded.

"Who was going with who?" Lumiere asked.

"You with Reesa and Tong," Avian said, flapping his wings. Feathers flew everywhere." You three are going east."

"All right." Tong shouted, earning us a few more looks from passerbyers. "Let's go!"

She grabbed Lumiere and Reesa's wrists and dragged them both behind her, talking excitedly.

The rest of us stared after her… them.

"Well, I guess we should get going too." Cal said, walking to the North.

"And I should make sure she doesn't go jump off a cliff to her death." Liz said to us before running after Cal. "Cal, wait!"

"Well, we should start walking too…" Sierra said, as we watched them go.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Come on."

Sierra and I started to walk towards the west side of the town. Well it was a city really. Whoever named it Awayuki Town needed to actually look at the size of this… place.

"So, how exactly are we supposed to find… Zala's minions?" Sierra asked. "Walk aimlessly around till we find something?"

"Or feel like we're going to die in the depth of hell?" I said, shrugging.

"That could work." She said.

We passed a bunch of stores and people as we 'aimlessly' walked around.

"I wonder, are we going to stay here?" I asked as we passed a shoe store. "Like are we going to find jobs and everything?"

"You all should probably get jobs but we can all go back to Leafenia for sleep." Feu squawked from Sierra's shoulder.

"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt." Nightmare said. "I mean, you girls are going to want some money."

"All right." I said. "Whatever the last sentence meant."

"It meant you girls are going to want to go shopping." Nightmare said. "Why don't you tell the rest of the group?"

"All right. Sierra, get the North group." I said, putting a hand on my hocker, making it seem as though I was fiddling with the charm (a treble cleff that was studded with navy, black and blue rhinestones).

_Hello? _Lumiere, Tong and Reesa's voice said, in my ear.

"Hey, Nightmare and Feu said we should also find jobs." I mumbled, knowing they could hear me.

_All right. I'm out. _All three said, before closing the link from me.

"They said, all right." I told Sierra.

"Yeah, Lix and Cal agreed too." She told me.

"That's good." I said. "Should we split up?"

"I… don't …. Know." Sierra said.

"It would make both searches easier." I told her.

"That's true but it would mean a higher possibility for you to get hit by a car…" Nightmare said, concerned.

"Oh, that was a one time thing." I said. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah!" I said. "You can take the eastern half of the west side of this town. I'll take the Western half."

"All right…" Sierra said, hesitantly.

She started to head towards the eastern half of the west.

"Don't get run over by a car!" she shouted before running away, Feu flying besides her.

"Shut up, Sierra!" I shouted at my sister's running figure.

I sighed and started to walk along the road that I was on.

"Stupid sister who thinks I'll get run over by a freakin car." I mumbled.

"JoJo!" Nightmare shouted in my ear just as a car beeped it's horn and somebody shouted 'watch out!'.

I looked to my right to see a car heading towards me. I froze, a bit shockd.

"Watch out!" Somebody shouted, just as I was pulled out of the way.

I was dragged to the sidewalk and then suddenly let go. I fell on my ass onto the cold concrete sidewalk.

"Are you all right?!" a feminine voice asked.

"Ow… yeah. I'm fine." I said, looking up to see a girl with orangish, pinkish hair in front of me.

"Here." She said, holding out her hand.

I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up.

"Thanks." I said, dusting off my clothes.

"Himeno!" I heard a voice shout as a guy with silverfish hair, ran up to us. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The girl answered as the person came up to us.

"Okay, good." The guy said. "I don't want Hay- JoJo! What are you doing here?!"

The girl, Himeno, looked at me surprised.

"Sasame, you know her?" she asked him.

I looked at the guy in confusion. I didn't know who it was but that name 'Sasame' was oddly familiar.

"Yeah, one of the people that I know from Leafenia." Sasame answered. "You can't really forget one of the only girls that hung around with us knights in training."

"Um… Nightmare, who is he?" I asked under my breath. I still didn't know who he was. "Do you remember him?"

I felt Nightmare move around on my shoulder and my hair moved a little.

"Not… oh, Sasame the Knight of Sound." Nightmare whispered. "One of Hayate's friends and is in the same Leafe Knight group."

"Oh my god, it's Sasame!" I said. "Oh my god, that took me a while. How are you?"

"Good. What are you doing here?" Sasame asked. "shouldn't you be at the castle?"

Himeno looked back and forth at us with a confused look on her face.

"Nah. They let me go early." I said, happily. "I used to know tem when they were still training."

Himeno just nodded.

"Where's your guar-"

Just hten Nightmare jumped off my shoulder and started to growl.

"Nightmare?" I asked, confused. "What's wrong?"

I was suddenly hit with the awful feeling of somebody punching me int eh stomach after I had eaten.

"Crap. Must be like a category 8." I whispered as I winced.

"JoJo? Are you fine?" Sasame asked.

I nodded.

"Sorry, I have to go." I said, walking towards where the feeling was coming from. "Bye. Nice to see you again. Nightmare, come on!"

I started to run and fiddle with my chocker charm at the same time.

_Yeah? _ I heard Liz ask when I finally connected to somebody.

"Demon Larvae. Western half of the west." I said as I ran into an alley. "Don't know where yet, but I'm going to find it. You'll know how to find me."

_Yep. I'll tell Cal. _Liz said, before cutting off the connection.

I quickly called Tong and sent the same message to her.

"All right, they're coming." I told Nightmare, as I turned back into my normal 'Leafenian' form.

A soon as I did, the feeling of the demon larvae shoot up.

"Do you know where yet?" Nightmare asked, as he turned back into his original (true) form.

"Not really. But it got stronger." I said, pointing a bit north.

"Okay, let's go."

I nodded as I climbed onto his back.

_**Review review review review review. Please. thank you. and i don't own pretear btws. **_


End file.
